Dangerous Times
by Eternal Abyss
Summary: Takes place after Harry Potter's time at school. Adrian Zabini and Dominique Malfoy are best friends at Hogwarts. Adrian attempts a dangerous and forbidden spell which starts a chain of events that catapult her towards dangerous times. Sounds corny, doesn


A/N: **SEX!**  Did I get your attention? Good J -  Listen up! This is my very first fanfic ever! So it would be very cool if I could get some critiques and REVIEWS. That would be very nice. Ahem. So please READ and REVIEW. 

Chapter One

Adrian strained to capture any sounds from the nearby beds. Failing to hear anyone else, she crawled out of bed.  She made no noise as she tiptoed through the dark dorms. Pausing in the common room, she checked for other students. Either someone had left the fire going or they were still in the room. As soon as she realized she was alone, she closed her eyes and let the familiar feeling of transparency wash over her. A couple of seconds later the door leading out of the common room opened seemingly by itself.

            ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Well, did you get it?" Miraculously, the Gryffindor managed not to squeal. "Could you be any louder? Please why don't we just broadcast our plans on BBC while we're at it." Adrian scowled into her food. Feeling generous she grumbled out a "Yes, I got it."

            "BBC? Anyway, how did last night go? You should have let me come, I could have helped." Dominique said as she added another helping of eggs onto her plate.

            "Dominique, last time you did NOT help. In fact, as I recall you left me to deal with a really nasty mess in the Slytherin common room." 

            "Well, what did you want me to do? Slytherin is your house and if I were caught in there it would not go over well for us." Dominique replied. "Okay what's the real problem? Why are you being so nasty?"

            "I am a Slytherin. We are _always _nasty, remember?" Dominique just looked at her. "Okay, okay I give in. I almost got caught by Dumbledore. I nearly ran into him going around a corner. Thank the gods I had a silencing charm on myself. Anyway I just backed up and it seemed like he was looking straight at me. He had this really intent look on his face."

            Dominique processed all this information. It wasn't like Adrian to be this spooked. "I'm sure he just had a lot on his mind." She tried to sound reassuring. "Okay I've checked the stars twice and tonight is the night. If we miss it, than we have to wait another three months before we have another opportunity. I also found the perfect place to perform the spell. There is a room on the third floor that looks like its abandoned. It also has south facing windows and the star of Sephil is clearly visible from there.

            "Okay, it sounds like everything is ready. Since today is a Saturday and we have no classes do you want to go to Hogsmeade?" Dominique was incredible good at changing subjects. Adrian rolled her eyes at her best friend's attempt to "subtly" take her mind off of her worries.

            "Fine. Lets go. But I warn you: I don't want to go into any girly stores or socialize with any other Gryffindors from our year. Honestly you would think that by our fifth year some of them would stop giggling."

"Okay we won't go into and 'girly shops'. Lets go get ready. Ill meet you back here in the great hall in thirty minutes." With that they stood up from the Slytherin Table and left for their respective dorm rooms.

            --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            " No I am not buying that!" Adrian shook her head vehemently " Do you know what my mother would say if she saw me in that?"

"Yes, I do. 'Adrian Alexandra Zabini! Take that off right now!'" Dominique wagged her finger threateningly.

"Geez, you make my mother sound like an old lady." Adrian vainly attempted to picture Blaise Zabini as an old lady. It was practically impossible. Her mother was extremely beautiful. 

"Come on Adrian, do you do everything that your mother says? Don't tell me you've turned into a goody goody too shoe." 

"I'm not one. I just don't understand why I need to buy a pair of over laced and over frilled underwear. I thought that you promised me we wouldn't come into one of ….Oh shit!"

"Adrian? Adrian?" Dominique turned to see what Adrian was staring at. "Oh" Comprehension dawned on her as she saw Corwin Delacour outside of the window of the store. 

            Dominique turned back around to suggest they hide only to find Adrian had already taken the initiative. "Adrian? Where did…" She shut up as she was dragged behind an aisle.  "Do you know what would happen if he saw me in one of these stores? I would never hear the end of it!" Adrian's normally dark skin paled as she considered the possibilities.

            "Come on, it can't be that bad." Dominique tried to sooth her friend. "You don't understand. He is a Slytherin and he has it in for me." Adrian countered. 

            "What's he going to say? 'Adrian is a girl! I saw her in Madame Patil's boutique! Na Na Na Na!' come on he's more mature than that." 

            "Dominique! You know that I am not a girly girl! I have standards and he could really hurt my status with this info." Adrian explained. House politics were really serious in Slytherin. You couldn't just exit in that house; you had to survive in that house. "Besides he's first in the status game. He could crush me with that knowledge."

            "Okay. Let's just get out of here. I am so glad that I am not in Slytherin. It is so much easier to be in Gryffindor." 

            Adrian looked at Dominique with a questioning look on her face, "Are you sure that you are a Malfoy?"

            "You forget that my mother is Hermione Granger." Dominique pointed out.

"No offense or anything, but I still don't understand that one. I mean Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? How did that happen? Did your mother seduce your father with love charm or vice versa?" Adrian asked.

             "Oh, lets just get out of here. I have a lot of homework to do if we are going to spend half the night performing a difficult spell." Dominique said with exaggerated annoyance. Adrian just smiled and said, "After you Ms. Malfoy."

            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Did anyone see you on the way down here?" Adrian asked. Dominique shook her head. " I borrowed Diane Potter's invisibility cloak.  Her dad gave it to her over Christmas break." Dominique didn't even bother asking Adrian the same thing. Adrian's unique ability to become invisible at will was extremely convenient at times. 

            Dominique walked over to the window, checking the skies. "There" She pointed to the location of the star of Sephil for Adrian's benefit. " This is what the book says:

On the full moon night

Under Sephil's light

With pixie dust in hand

Say these words

To become one with the land:

            Okay that's simple enough. Do you have the pixie dust?"  

"No. I was lying this morning when I said that I got it." Adrian rolled her eyes to emphasize her sarcasm. "Okay, okay. Consider me properly chastised. I will stop asking really obvious questions." Dominique paused "You know I heard my mother talking about this spell once. She said it could be really dangerous if it wasn't done correctly. Are you sure that you want to do this?" 

            Adrian nodded "This is the only way. If I 'become one with the land', even for a day, I could increase my chances of locating my father immensely."  Dominique refrained from pointing out that her dad might not want to be found or he could be dead. It was a sore spot for Adrian though, so she didn't say anything.  Adrian's father was a mystery. Apparently Blaise Zabini only met him once and once was all it took to conceive a baby.

            "Okay, lets do it then." Dominique tried to sound confident. They moved into position, holding hands with pixie dust in-between their hands. Looking into each other's eyes, Adrian started to chant.

            _To become one with the land_

_            I recognize its power_

Dominique began pushing her magic into Adrian to back her up.

            _To become one with the land_

            I recognize its beauty 

 The words became a background buzz in Dominique's head. The magic rushing out of her left her feeling faint.

            _To become one with the land_

_            I recognize it is necessary_

'Oh gods, we're not strong enough' Dominique was sure they would fail. Amazingly, a surge of power washed through her and into Adrian as she said the final words.

            _I am the land _

_            The land is me._

The last thing Dominique saw before she passed out was Corwin Delacour.


End file.
